


Experience II

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Experience [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Consent Play, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando and Liam move beyond merely rough and get into kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience II

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says, this work involves consent play.

Orlando's been watching Liam for a couple days now since their first... date, was it? It _was_ a date. Dinner and drinks and music... the music was only in the car, but Orlando's never been good at conventional dating anyway, so if Liam fed him dinner and then fucked him into the bed, so much the better.

Now Orlando has to be a bit careful, because when he sees Liam moving, going through his lines, getting his makeup or his costume adjusted or just standing there, Orli suddenly has to sit down or hold his script strategically.

_Those hands. Those big, huge hands._ Orlando blinks and shakes his head and mutters a couple of lines to himself. _Those big, huge hands all over me._ Oh, he's getting _nowhere_ like this.

They've been busy and so Liam's been patient. Not that he likes being patient; he's only on this shoot for so long, but he's also discreet and while rumors of him with Orlando won't really hurt him all that much, they could be very dangerous to Orlando at this stage in his career.

So Liam waits and watches, enjoying Orli's enthusiasm and the way the young man seems to make everything he does fun. And he notices that Orlando is even more restless when he's around which is really quite flattering. And finally, one day when technical difficulties have stopped the filming in the middle of the day, Liam sees an opportunity.

"How are you holding up?" he asks Orlando, leaning over the young man's shoulder as Orli reads his script.

Orlando struggles to keep his breathing even and his tone neutral with Liam so close. "Fine," he offers, giving a little grin. "I'm fine. I'm--you know, it's busy, and we're all running around... the delay, you know... God, Ridley must be driving himself mad right about now." And he shuts up, realizing he's babbling.

"Bored?" Liam asks very quietly. "Because if you are...." He lets his voice trail off as he walks over to his trailer. If Orlando is interested, he'll follow. If he's not, well then he's not.

Mouth hanging open, Orli watches Liam go and then trots after him. He's definitely interested. He's so interested it almost hurts to walk. He resists the urge to see who might be watching--_No one, no one's looking because no one cares if Liam and I play a hand of cards or order chips and Cokes while we run lines together_\--he heads up the little steps and inside, leaning on the door once it's closed behind him.

Turning, Liam moves quickly, pinning Orlando to the door and taking Orli's face in his hands, his thumbs tracing over the sharp cheekbones. "So fucking beautiful," he murmurs.

Orli covers Liam's hands with his own and closes his eyes. "God," he whispers. "I want you so _much,_ Liam."

"Yeah?" Liam growls, pushing against Orli harder. "Want you too," he adds before bending to kiss Orlando thoroughly.

Moaning into the kiss, Orli pushes back as much as he can, which isn't much--Liam's strong. Orlando's hard, and so he fights to grind forward, spreading his legs.

"Greedy boy," Liam says, tearing his mouth away from Orli's. As he moves back in to continue the kiss, he slides one hand down the length of Orlando's body. Undoing the simple trousers of Orlando's costume is nothing and Liam grasps Orli's cock, stroking it hard.

Sucking in a harsh breath, Orlando throws his head back, one hand flying to Liam's shoulder and the other scrabbling at the door behind him. "Oh _God_," he gasps. "Oh, fuck..." Something in the back of his brain tells him he needs to reciprocate somehow, but he isn't sure he could tell his hands what to do.

"Put you hands behind your back," Liam says. He bends lower to bite at Orlando's neck, pulling the collar of Orli's loose shirt out of the way in. His other hand still works Orli's cock, squeezing it as he strokes.

Orli does it immediately, still gasping and arching. He doesn't know what Liam's going to do, but he does know he's more than willing to do what Liam tells him to. He wants to say that, somehow, but he figures the only way it'll come out will sound like _I'll do anything._ And then it crosses his mind that he probably would.

"Mmmm, good boy," Liam murmurs against Orlando's skin. "Want you to come for me now, Orlando." He then bites down on Orli's shoulder again, harder this time.

_Can you come from pain? Do you want this?_

"Oh--God," Orlando hitches out, shaking, "oh God--_ohgodLiam_\--" And it slams through him, carried on the bite. He lets out a low, ragged yell and comes hard, shaking and jerking into Liam's hand, head pressed back against the door behind him.

Liam immediately gentles his bite, kissing the smooth skin of Orli's shoulder. "God," he murmurs, "you sound so good when you come like that." He kisses that spot again and then pulls back, reaching behind him and grabbing the first piece of cloth he can find, which just happens to be a t-shirt.

"Here," he says handing it to Orlando and letting the young man clean up a bit. Liam then holds up his hand and brushes Orli's lips with one sticky finger. "Care to clean me up a bit?"

Holding Liam's eyes, Orlando leaves his hands behind his back and sucks that finger into his mouth, licking it and drawing the come off of it. After a moment, he closes his eyes and just throws himself into it, pulling off of that finger to clean the rest of Liam's hand with quick little darts of his tongue.

"Mmmm," Liam rumbles again. When Orli's done he leans in and kisses the boy. "You all right? I bit pretty hard there."

"Yeah," Orli breathes. His eyes are still glassy from the orgasm, and licking Liam's hand clean is one of the hottest things he can remember doing. "Yeah, I liked it." He looks up at Liam and murmurs, "I want to do something for you now."

"I liked hurting you," Liam says. "I was thinking ... why don't you come back to my room and we can experiment and see how much you like being hurt." He grins. "You're young enough that I'm not the only one who will get something out of it." Before Orlando can answer Liam leans in and kisses him again, gently this time.

"Don't say yes out of a sense of obligation, Orlando. "

"Obligation?" Orli almost laughs incredulously. "God, _please._ Hurt me." He can't even begin to express his relief that he's found someone willing to trust him like that in bed.

"Eager boy," Liam teases. "Why don't you go get changed and then meet me back at my room?"

"Yeah, okay," Orlando agrees immediately. He finally takes his hands from behind his back and throws his arms around Liam's neck, grinning. "God. I could really get used to you." He kisses Liam quickly, flushing a little at his own eagerness.

"I know the feeling," Liam replies, turning to kiss Orlando's temple.

* * * *

Orli hightails it from costuming; he doesn't even bother stopping at his own place. _I liked hurting you_ is bouncing around in his head in that deep lion purr of Liam's, and he's completely lost to it. He has a feeling Liam's awfully good at this kind of thing, and he can't wait to find out.

When he knocks, it's quick and sharp. He's nervous, but far more excited.

Wearing nothing but jeans, his hair still damp from the shower, Liam answers the door. "Hi," he says with a grin, stepping aside to let Orlando in. As soon as the door closes, he pulls Orli close, sliding his hand up into Orlando's thick hair and tugging a little as he bends to kiss the boy hard.

Moaning hungrily, Orli rests his hands on Liam's ribs, pulling lightly. He tips his head up a little, pulling against Liam's hold just to feel it. Just to test a little, too, because he hasn't really done that yet, either.

Pulling Orlando's hair harder, Liam bites at Orli's mouth. _So far he's just amazing ... so much fun._

Orli slides his hands up Liam's back and tugs him close, pressing forward. It wasn't too long ago he came, but Liam's got those big hands pulling Orli's hair, and every time Orlando thinks this can't get any more erotic, it does. Christ but it does.

"Do you want to fight me?" Liam asks, keeping his hand in Orlando's hair. "I'm happy to play that way but there are rules. Actually there's at least one rule you need to know regardless."

"I've never done that," Orlando breathes, unsure if there's some etiquette he might not be up on. "What's the rule?"

Letting go of Orli's hair Liam reaches for his hand instead, taking it gently and leading Orlando to the suite's comfortable sofa. Sitting down, he pulls Orli onto his lap. "You need a word, something you're not likely to yell out in the heat of passion," he explains. "And if we're playing games where you pretend to fight me off or to struggle you need a word that's not 'no' or 'don't' or 'stop.'" He looks very seriously at Orlando then. "It's called a safeword and the minute you use it I stop whatever it is I'm doing."

"Oh," Orlando nods. "Oh, yeah. I know what you're talking about." He's never used one, never needed one, but God knows most of the Rings cast was kinky, and Viggo knew all about that stuff. He grins broadly. "And what about you? If I'm fighting you, don't you need something?" He bites the tip of his tongue between his teeth, still grinning.

"Not if I have a knife at your throat, pretty boy." Liam growls.

Orlando's eyes go warm and distant, and he thinks maybe his cock has grown two sizes. "Oh," he whispers. He runs his tongue around inside his mouth, suddenly dry, and swallows. "Well then."

Amused, Liam nuzzles Orlando's neck. "Those sort of games appeal do they?" He catches a very small amount of skin and nips hard, knowing it'll feel more like a pinch than a bite.

"Ah--" Orlando gasps. "Yeah." He tilts his head back, arching his neck for Liam, and says quietly, "Helm's Deep." And then he gives a little laugh, as though embarrassed.

"Mmmm," Liam says settling Orlando more firmly in his lap. "Tell me about Helm's Deep then."

"I just thought it'd work as a safeword because it's about the nastiest most unsexy thing I can think of. If I'm recollecting that, I'm in a bad way, you can count on it." He shifts sideways and leans against Liam's chest, sighing. Really, he has to wonder why it's so bloody _comfortable_ here.

"Oh, makes sense." Liam chuckles. "I was thinking something interesting happened on that shoot. Then again," and he bends and bite's Orli's neck again, "I daresay a lot of things happened on that shoot." He slides his hands up under Orlando's shirt and rubs his thumbs across Orli's nipples.

"Mmm--lots, yeah," Orli agrees, shivering. "Learned to like the rough stuff there. And phone sex." He arches again and sighs, and then twists around and straddles Liam's lap, leaning in to kiss Liam softly. "Problem with getting rugbytackled is when your footie player leaves the country and you end up learning to like your hand."

"You still see him?" Liam asks. It hadn't occurred to him that Orli might have a relationship, but now that it's come up, he wants to clear the air before they go any further.

Orlando shakes his head, sighing wistfully. "No. It was--you know, one of those things, we decided early on it wasn't meant to go past the shoot. And then Troy--Troy was fun. But... Sean isn't a waiting kind of guy, you know?"

"And are you?" Liam asks. Again he hadn't intended to have this conversation now but if Orlando's gonna give him lines like that, he should follow up on them.

"I don't really know yet," Orlando says, tilting his head. "It's like I've not had the chance to find out. But, I think I could be. Maybe. With the right guy." He feels young, but not foolish, and he's grateful to Liam for whatever it is that Liam does to make Orli feel that it's okay to only be 27.

"That sounds reasonable as well," Liam nods. He skims a hand along Orlando's back, up into his hair, and makes a fist. "So now that we've had done with the particulars," he growls throatily, "you can answer my question. Do you want to fight me?"

In response, Orli pulls back hard, planting on hand on Liam's chest and shoving away from the other man. It hurts; Liam's grip is tight on Orli's hair, but Orlando has the advantage of surprise and he manages to get off Liam's lap, only to end up sprawled on the floor.

Liam smiles. It's slow and predatory, not particularly pleasant. "That's the way of it, then." With speed that is surprising given his size, he lunges off the sofa and over Orlando, wrapping a long hand around Orli's upper arm and dragging him to his feet.

"You're going to give me what I want," he breathes, almost snarling, "or it's going to go bad for ya, boy." He's leaning on his accent, deepening it, culling up dark, ugly, street-born ideas of what a boy like Orlando would have to fight against.

"Like hell I am, you fucking pervert,' Orlando snarls, doing his best to twist out of Liam's grasp. _God he's got an grip like fucking steel._ He manages to get away -- although he knows he'll have bruises on his arm -- by dint of once more pushing hard against Liam's chest, sending the other man rocking back on his heels for a minute.

Catching himself with a shuffling half-step backward, Liam immediately goes for Orlando again. Orli's wiry and surprisingly strong and _quick,_ but Liam manages to get an arm about that slim waist from behind and, holding him tightly, wrestles them both onto the bed. Orlando's now pinned under Liam with Liam's cock digging into the back of one thigh.

"Now," he grits out, "I'm thinkin' you'll be doing what I tell you to."

"Fuck you," Orlando gasps, still wriggling and doing his best to squirm out from under Liam, although it's very obvious that he's not going anywhere. _Damn but he's fucking strong,_ Orli thinks and it's a good thought, knowing he can't get away.

"That's backwards, boyo," Liam breathes coldly into Orli's ear. "Fuck _you._" He grinds down again, shoving his cock into the boy's thigh harder than before. "And if you don't quit mouthing off, there'll be something unpleasant before I get to the good parts." He levers himself up very carefully, holding Orli to the bed with one forearm planted across Orlando's shoulders and his hand gripping the boy's upper arm. He puts his hand on Orli's arse and squeezes and kneads at it possessively.

"The good parts?" Orlando growls. "What's good about this?" _Um... everything you idiot,_ he tells himself struggling not to just purr at the feeling of that big hand working his arse.

"You mistake me, boy," Liam growls, letting up on pinning Orli's shoulders for a quick jerk of his jeans down to his thighs, then he leans over again and plants a broad hand right between Orli's shoulder blades. "I never gave a shite whether you liked it or not." He's leering down at Orli's naked arse, now. "My, but what a slut you are. I'm thinkin' you'll like it in spite of yourself."

And without warning, he brings his hand down _hard_ in a sharp slap across Orlando's left buttock, right at the top of his thigh. "That's for the lip, boy."

"Hey!" Orlando yelps as the slap seems to reverberate through his whole body. _Oh yeah, let's have more of that please._

"That--" another slap, harder this time, and right over the first-- "is for being such a prat. And that--" another-- "is just--" another, and harder yet-- "because I _want_ to."

It's impossible to pretend that his moans are happening because he doesn't like what Liam's doing and so Orlando doesn't add any protests although he wriggles quite a bit in a way that could -- if you tilted your head and squinted hard -- seem like he was still trying to fight Liam off.

"Yeah." Liam's breathing's accelerated, and he's got to stop for a moment to adjust himself in his trousers. "You're a fair slut for it, aren't you? No shorts on underneath and everything. Tell me 'no' now, boy." He kneads the hot, red area he's just spanked, hinting at pushing his fingertips inside Orli, brushing over and around the tight opening as his hand works.

"No," Orlando growls out, determined to play this out to the end.

Liam laughs. He climbs up onto the bed and sits on Orlando's thighs. This gives him the leverage and the leeway to reach for lube and condoms, and he drizzles the lube down Orli's crack carelessly. "Gonna fuck you just like this, boy," he breathes. "And it's gonna hurt you good."

"Don't" Orlando gasps out, still squirming. "Please don't do this."

"Too late," Liam growls. He undoes his own jeans quickly, shoving them just down enough that they don't hinder his cock. Right off, he's sliding his erection between Orlando's cheeks, and _that_ gives him the freedom to plant both hands on Orli's shoulders and hold him down tightly. "Gonna do it anyway."

It's going to hurt like this, Orlando knows. He can't spread his legs and so he'll be tight and it'll hurt. _sounds bloody brilliant,_ he thinks as he squirms against Liam's big cock.

On second thought, Liam realizes, why hinder his own movement? He raises up off of Orli just enough to shove an arm under Orli's hips. Then he drags the boy backward to the edge of the bed so that he's curled over it. "How's yer arse?" Liam chuckles, rubbing his rough hands over Orli's red skin. He grabs the condom and slides it onto himself.

"Hurts," Orli says, still breathless at the way Liam just casually shoves him around. For all his slimness, Orli knows he's a strong guy, and it's odd -- but good -- to be manhandled like this.

"Good." Liam squirts more lube onto his fingers, spreads it carelessly and presses one fingertip gently, almost tenderly, into Orlando. He pulses it in and out as though afraid to hurt him.

More than a little surprised, Orlando remains quiet, wondering why the sudden tenderness. _He's up to something devious; I'm sure of it._

Liam plays like this for a while, teasing, circling, giving Orlando the equivalent of a manual rim job. He's up to something devious, alright, only he isn't about to give that up now.

"Just fucking get it over with," Orlando snarls, worried that if Liam keeps this up much longer, he's not going to be able to play the rape victim. _Not gonna fit the mood of I start begging for it the way I did the other night._

Torn between the idea of teasing Orlando to death and Orlando playing rape victim, Liam pulls his hand away abruptly. "You make me want to drive you completely mad, boy," he growls, unsure now how far in or out of character he is.

"So fucking sorry," Orlando gasps. "Way to blame the victim, you arsehole."

Liam suddenly knows how he's going to play this. He smiles to himself and grips Orli's ass in iron-hard hands. "Who's blaming?" he asks, and forces his way into Orlando to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Orlando yells. _Let this be a lesson to you,_ he tells himself. _Never taunt a man who's hung like a friggin' horse unless you're prepared to deal with the results._

And oh God, but Orlando's prepared to deal with the results; even as he yells bloody murder, he's enjoying the steady rough push of that big cock.

Liam slides a hand under Orlando; best he can do is cup Orli's cock but he's shoving down hard enough that there's plenty of friction. "Gonna find a way to drive you mad," he murmurs into Orli's ear, and now he's sure he's not talking in terms of this scene only. He wants Orlando thinking about this all the time. He wants those eyes turning to him when it's time to get fucked hard.

"God," Orlando moans, really struggling now to stay in role. "God..." Because Liam's doing exactly that, driving Orlando mad and he's sure he'll be a babbling wreck by the time this scene is over. And that's okay because somehow Orlando knows that Liam will help him pull it all back together.

"Like it, Orlando?" Liam purrs, still fucking Orli into the bed. "Or d'you want me to stop...right...now?" Each word is punctuated by another rough thrust.

"No," Orlando says, abandoning the pretense. "God please don't stop ... fuck please!"

Liam spreads his legs a bit further and shoves into Orlando all the harder. "Yeah, boy--God, that's it. Slut, arencha?" He's fucking Orli with all he can manage, now. "Come on, then. Come on." He curls his hand more tightly around Orli's cock than he has before and comes hard, shuddering and jerking.

With a loud yelp, Orlando thrusts hard into that calloused hand and comes, his own hands clawing at the spread on the bed. "God," he pants as he shudders through the after shocks. "god..."

Relaxing over Orlando almost carelessly, Liam nuzzles at the back of the boy's neck and bites firmly, for no reason other than he clean forgot to a minute ago.

"You alright, then?" he asks, his voice a low, satisfied rumble.

"Fucking more then all right," Orlando says after a long moan brought on by the bite. "Bloody brilliant," he adds reaching around to stroke Liam's hip.

"Good." Liam stays where he is a moment, enjoying Orlando's easy affection. Finally, he pulls back, gripping the condom tight around the base of his cock and shucking it off once he's withdrawn. "C'mon, then." He slides his hand across Orli's shoulders as he moves up the bed and into it.

"Mmmm," Orli murmurs, moving up into the comforting strength of Liam's arms. "Liked it when you spanked me," he mumbles, feeling a little foolish about ... well feeling foolish.

"Yeah?" Liam tugs that wiry body close against his and smiles, closing his eyes. "How d'you feel now? Still hurt?" He reaches down to feel the leftover heat on Orli's arse and grins wider. "Bet you could take more than that."

"A little hot but nothing major," Orlando replies. "Hurt more from you fucking me and trust me, I'm not complaining about _that._ And yeah I could take more. Of both," he adds with a little wriggle of his arse against Liam's hand.

"Good," Liam says again. He pulls in a breath, squelching the voice in the back of his brain that makes him wonder what a scorching little thing like Orlando would be wanting with a rough-hewn old guy like Liam. _God but he's all but a blank slate,_ Liam thinks, _I could teach him everything._ The idea of that is a bit frightening. It's been years since he's even had a thought like that. But Orlando seems so hungry for it.

Finally, he catches Orlando's earlobe in his teeth, tugs lightly, and then lets go to growl, "I could do more. Lots more."

"I figured as much," Orlando says with a little grin. "But you know," he quickly adds, "it's not just that. I mean you being rough and toppy and all is great, but I ... well I wasn't expecting it and I went for you anyway."

Liam chuckles. "And I'm glad for that, Orlando. It's the same for me. We don't have to do any of it. It's a nice side benefit. You're good to be with whatever we're doing."

"Doesn't mean you can't spank me again mind you," Orlando says, trying to sound serious before he breaks into laughter.

Liam frowns in mock seriousness. "I'll keep that in mind," he murmurs, and then grins, rolling atop Orlando to press him down into the bed and kiss him.

"So will I," Orlando replies, once more enjoying the solid feel of Liam pressed up against him. _This is so fucking good._

**Author's Note:**

> We finally got back to these boys after a while and we're damn glad of it because they are so much with the hot, these two [gorgeous](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/sarahdunn_03.jpg) [men](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/agd.jpg).


End file.
